crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Bugs
Bunny "Bugs" Cormick is a member of the Whateley Class of 2010. She's 14 in September of 2006, bubbly, sounds like an airhead, and is sharp as a tack. She's that (supposed) rarity, a devisor/gadgeteer. She can't tell whether a given invention is a devise or a gadget on her own, so they all have to go through the Devise Test. She's big on the Egg as a design model, and also rabbit plushies. Born in Las Vegas, Nevada, her aesthetic sense was shaped by her environment. MID General Description Bunny is the daughter of a Las Vegas showgirl (now a choreographer’s assistant) and a special effects technician. Bunny’s favorite childhood memory was going to Disney World and going on the ‘It’s a small world’ ride. Her daddy pulled a few strings, and Bunny got to go behind the scenes at the animatronics maintenance department and see how all the marvelous figures were put together. Many kids are either horrified or disillusioned at seeing the figures ‘dismembered’, but Bunny was fascinated. She begged to get a ‘Junior Robot Builder’ kit, got it, and has been putting things together ever since. Her father began to suspect something was up when one of Bunny’s robots started talking to him — intelligently. Many of Bunny’s robots are still back at the Cormick household, doing housework and such. She's Fey's girlfriend, and is more than a little put out that Fey is dating Stalwart as well. She's also Team Kimba's behind-the-scenes armorer. She supplies Generator with flashy gimmicks that the J-Team can use to good effect, and she also created their subspace communication network (the "spots"). Appearance Bunny has the looks and demeanor of a classic bubble-headed blonde bimbo, right down to the whispery voice. She's 5'4", 105 lbs, wide cornflower blue eyes, golden blond hair in 'spaniel ears' pigtails, and a kewpie doll face. She's a major babe, and it seems to be breeding, not mutation; she looks just like her mother. Power She's a genius level Gadgeteer / Devisor combination which is rare but not unknown. She doesn't know when one of her inventions is a gadget or a devise, and would have to have a gadgeteer try to recreate it to be sure. She specializes in robotics and flashy special effects. Bugs’ taste runs towards the appallingly cute and/or the garishly overdone. Bugs loves rabbits and has lots of them in her room. Her roommate Riptide would gladly flush the lot of them, but she knows that Bugs would only look at her with wide teary eyes and make her feel bad. Bugs is very good at that. Bugs has chosen the ‘Egg’ shape as the usual carapace for most of her creations, as the Egg is one of the soundest and most protective forms found in nature. Besides, it lets her decorate her creations with all sorts of Eastery stuff (Fabergé would throw up!). The original seed information provides the following, which appears to have been revised; none of it matches her MID, for one. And Diane really seems to be pushing genetics, not mutation, for her looks. : Powers: ESP-4:g, DEV-3, EX-2 : She is also a level 2 Exemplar, with a Stanford-Benet score of 215, and the usual Exemplar package of mental gifts. News Flash: : Actually, as pointed out in one of the later stories, Bunny *is* an Exemplar also. An EX-1 or so, but an Exemplar. It took special checking to make sure, since on the surface she looks like her mom. Which means Bunny's mom the showgirl might be a low-level Exemplar and would therefore be breaking Las Vegas rules on mutants working there. And it *might* mean her dad is a mutant as well, but we don't know that either. Diane Castle on the Crystal Hall Forums, Msg 59575 Questions and Answers: Quick Question Skills Like most devisors, Bugs is extremely well trained in the technical basis for her devisements. Her mother is a Choreographer’s assistant, and Bugs is well trained in Modern Dance, a discipline that is factoring nicely into her Self-Defense courses. Personality Bugs realizes that people would never take a technical wizard who looks like she does seriously. She resents this, but refuses to stoop to begging people for approval. Instead, she amuses herself by catering to their worst expectations, while making fools of them at the same time. Mind you, if you treat her as an intelligent human being, capable of doing what she says that she’s going to do, you have a friend. Condescend to her, and you can expect to be made a fool of. She names her inventions, or at least some of them. such as Hubert, the Egg-bot, and Eldon, an unknown egg. Enter the Chaka! Fey: Mom, I Don't Feel So Good Weaknesses Bunny’s greatest weakness — or rather the greatest weakness of her creations — is a tendency for the constructs’ programming to ‘interface’ with emotions from others, causing the constructs’ programming to glitch and degenerate. Appearances :Lots, she's fairly core. When they went shopping in Boston, she's the one entrusted with funds and shopping lists by those who couldn't go. And despite doing her best to not get involved, she got deputized.The Boston Brawl Classes Fall 2006 *Devisor Lab Third Period''So I'm a Freak. Sue Me.'' *Electronics I Fifth Period''Time for an Unexpected Gift'' TA *Basic Martial Arts Hey, her skills section says she's taking self-defense classes! *Several classes with Goodvibes.The Turks or the Geek Winter 2007 *Special Topics for Workshop: When Good Devises Go Bad. Proven Methods for Stopping Runaway InventionsAyla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim Associations Whateley *Class of 2010 Residence *Poe Cottage **Riptide (roommate) *Las Vegas, Nevada, USA (see family) Group Associations *Team Kimba (auxiliary member) *Boston PD SWAT (Deputized auxiliary) *Wondercute *Order of the Worn Wrench (all the gadgeteers and devisers are automatically members of the order)(Not until Winter Term Freshman year) Romantic Relationships *Fey (girlfriend) Personal Enemies Who? It's really hard to have reason to dislike her and her ties with TK are kept under wraps so their enemies don't target her (there are also a lot of people who would be happy to avenge an attack on her). Family Bugs's family lives in Las Vegas, her mother is an ex-showgirl that works as a choreographer’s assistant (and is still incredibly hot) while her father is a special effects technician. References Original Notes :Maggie and I have an idea where Bugs comes up with very effective, very well built, but Extremely embarrassing ‘Battlesuits’ for Team Kimba (‘Fairy Princess’ outfit for Fey, ‘Anime Catgirl’ with big blue bow and bell on collar for Chaka, ‘Samurai Angel’ rig for Tennyo, ridiculous ‘Drum major’ outfit for Hank, skin-tight silver-metaltone body-stocking that leaves absolutely NOTHING to the imagination at the crotch! for Phase, and of course, an over the top frilly ‘Anime Magical Girl’ for Jade, which she will absolutely adore. Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Poe Cottage Category:Class of 2010 Category:Devisor Category:Gadgeteer Category:Wondercute Category:2005 bible Category:Nevada Category:Las Vegas